Blood Amongst Brothers
by Invasion
Summary: The love between brothers has diminished. Now it's a fight of good between evil. Please R&R.
1. New Life

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Alright I'm gonna try to take another kick at this. All Sonic related characters are really copyrighted by SEGA. Professor Clyde and the Eradius emerald are owned by me. (The story is told in and out of a POV of a character whose identity will be revealed later) Here's …**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**New Life**

_I didn't know how the hell I got here, or where the hell I came from… I had found myself in a huge crater in the middle of what seemed like a desert with cliff walls. Sand was flying everywhere you could barley see what was in front of you. I just decided to keep walking forward. As I climbed outta this hole I noticed other animals dressed up in these weird suits… armed, but were knocked out unconscious probably due to what the hell was hit here. I had a gut feeling that I wasn't with these people, I never knew them… Did I ever know anyone? Shouldn't I know where I am? All of those thoughts were running through my head as continued walking. All I could draw was blank answers, but pulled out more questions. As I continued walking I saw more people laid out on the floor not moving, one of them being a white bat with one huge bust line. When I finally got out of the crater I looked back, to see what caused this mess. In the middle of it all was a capsule dead in the center. It probably released some sort of energy to knock em' out._

_Again, I started walking forward. I felt no need to help these people. Step by step I continued walking as I past by tents with computers and radios inside them. I didn't bother to mess with those either. As I continued to walk the site behind me became smaller and smaller. No longer was I surrounded by that dust storm. Instead, I was given the heat of the sun… No shade to hide under. All you could see ahead of you was just more sand ahead to walk across. My march continued. The heat surprisingly did not get to me. As hot as it was I felt cool I wasn't even breaking a sweat._

_For hours I walked and walked wondering what happened to that bat I saw and the rest of that crew…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Damn it! How the hell could this have happened!" the white bat yelled, kicking sand into the air.

"Umm… Miss Rouge how are we gonna explain this to the Chief?" one of the uniform wearing animals asked her. The bat's large ears drooped down, "Crap, now the Chief is gonna be SO pissed. Humph! What do I care it's his mistake."

"What do you mean that it was the Chief's mistake Miss Rouge?" another comrade in uniform asked.

The bat herself who wasn't in uniform stood there, in her purple holter top with purple leather pants. "Well… There seems to be nothing in that capsule. When it landed it was armed with a hell of a lot of concussion bombs, they knocked us all out. If something WAS in there it'd be here with us right now… Unless the capsule itself was soundproof… Damn it! Patterson, how long were we out for!" she yelled pointing to the officer. Patterson was always afraid of his commander, Rouge, when she got angry. He was trembling, pulling out his pocket watch and fumbled around with it.

"Ummm… I'd say f-for about 3 h-hours M-Miss Rouge Ma'am!"

"Call a plane from HQ… Let's get out of here."

"Yes Ma'am!"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was a little bit after sundown now and I decided that I had walked for enough today… I felt tired and my feet were beginning to hurt. I sat in front of a very large rock in with my knees pulled up to my chest. I looked down at my shoes. From my heel to under my ankle was in black. Across my arch was white with a buckle on the outside parts, and the front was also black. On the side of each shoe was a blue button that I was so tempted to press. When I pressed it, small wheels came out of the bottom of my shoe, two in front and in back of the gold grinding plate. I wore gray socks. My fur was black, with the exception of an area of gray fur that covered the center of my body shaped like a gray cross star or + sign. And I wore blue fingerless gloves over my hands. Funny, I never took the time to look at myself before, not even to see if I was wounded. _

_More thoughts started running through my head… Why did I feel this constant need to keep on walking forward? Am I looking for something? Why did I wake up here of all places? Where am I exactly? And just who the heck am I? The more I talked the more I drifted into sleep. Slowly, slowly, my eyes closed and I entered in a deep sleep._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"How the hell could you loose a lifeform Rouge!" a human man in his mid 40's, the Chief of the Mobius Spy Association (MSA), yelled, pounding his fists into his desk.

"I told you Chief! The damn thing released concussion bombs! We were knocked out for THREE hours!" Rouge yelled back in defense.

"How could you have screwed this up, huh? Now the government is going to find out! Didn't you think they could find you all KO'ed on the floor like that! We have to keep ourselves hidden… No even needs to find the smallest scrap of evidence about us! Do you know how much you risked being caught out there!" he yelled even more, pacing around his chair.

"But sir, it's not OUR fault! Besides, who cares for some lifeform that probably wasn't even there…" she argued back.

"Miss Rouge! Must I remind you of what happened with the Ultimate Lifeform 2 years ago?" Rouge gasped at what he said, he was talking about Shadow the Hedgehog…her friend.

"Even though he is found now I still wished he were dead."

"He's found!"

"Yes, by the countryside of Station Square… In some farmer's corn crop. He's at the hospital with Sonic and the others…" when he turned around to see Rouge leaving his office, "Rouge! I'M NOT FINISHED YET! YOU GET BACK HERE! DAMN IT ROUGE!" His voice trailed off as Rouge walked off of the floor. She had to see here friend again…

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I wonder how long he was left there…" the pink hedgehog said.

"2 years…and he hasn't woken up… Is he gonna?" the echidna questioned.

"Shh Knuckles!" the blue hedgehog quickly told him. "He's going to pull through… He has to pull through!" Tears started forming in his eyes. _Why?_ he thought,_ Why didn't I save him? He wouldn't be like this!_ Sonic got up to leave the room after that. He walked out of the room and out the hospital.

Sitting on the entrance stairs Sonic was lost in thought. He was thinking about Shadow's recovery… Would he recover? As Sonic was pondering a purple car came speeding down the street and stopped right in front of the building, Rouge stepped out the car and spotted Sonic.

"Where the hell is Shadow!" She yelled running up to him.

"Floor 3 room 20, but he's not awake yet!" Sonic yelled back in fear. By the time he finished his sentence Rouge was already in the building. So he decided to follow her in, they both went into the elevator and then the doors shut.

"Rouge… I gotta ask you something," Sonic said in a soft tone. The elevator bell rang and the doors opened.

"What?" she quickly shot out. She was rushing down the hallway looking at every room number

"Do you think….That what happened to Shadow….Was my fault?" Rouge stopped walking, and Sonic walked right into her slap.

"Snap out of it Sonic! We know what happened that day. You couldn't save… No… Help him then. Now he's back and you're thinking about the past. Think about what is going on now… She walked off in search of the room, and Sonic stood there, shocked. His hand still on his face as he thought about what Rouge said.

"She's right," Sonic said with a smile on his face, "There was nothing I could've done, but now… Now Shad's back, and he's gonna…" Sonic didn't notice he was walking towards the room as he was talking to himself. He paused as he saw everyone was crowded over Shadow's bed, murmuring soft whispers of excitement. Sonic finally got a view of Shadow looking over Knuckles' and Amy's heads. "He's gonna wake up…" And indeed Shadow was, smiling and conversing with the people he knew from his past life. Sonic stood there, silenced by his happiness, and Shadow finally saw his curious face. They smile at each other like two old men at a high school reunion.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- - -- ---

_Did I sleepwalk last night? How far have I walked? It was weird for me to awake in front of this large shrine. I don't remember stopping here. Did it's owner see me? Would he try to kill me? I sit here… Wondering what this guy'll do to me… Might as well go in_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	2. New Problem

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A lot of you left your reviews asked about dear Shadow. Hopefully you're confusion will end in this chapter since the character will sorta be revealed (Oooh!) But still remember, all Sonic related characters are owned by SEGA! Not by me! Here's chapter 2 titled…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Something Irregular**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

_This shrine seemed to be built years ago. The tiled floor lost its color and the windows were covered with dust. There were only two chairs in the whole room. They were in front of a table, and as I walked towards it I noticed a sword was lying down on the table. I figured that people prayed to this sword or something…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So how does it feel to be back Shad?" Sonic asked. The rest of the gang went off for a bit. Amy went out for her usual shopping routine. Rouge had to go back to her HQ or else she would be fired. Knuckles went back to his duties of being guardian of the master emerald, and Tails went to go tinker with his toys. Sonic actually kept his patience to sit there and stay with Shadow, suppressing his need to run about with him.

"It feels great, almost like old times." Shadow still spoke with his professor like voice, but now it seemed to be a lighter voice. No hints of vengeance or destruction, those feelings were lifted from his heart.

"What did I miss during my long slumber?"

"Meh, nothing special," the hedgehog shot out under his breath. "The action's been pretty slow, with the old doctor gone there's really been nothing to do around here… Heh, you could say things have been pretty regular around these parts."

"Hahaha," the ebony hedgehog couldn't help laughing. "I bet you're bored out of your wits aren't you?"

"OOOH YES!" Sonic gritted through his teeth. Both hedgehogs started laughing, a good feeling came over both of them.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I should SERIOUSLY fire you for leaving me like that Miss Rouge," the man stood by the window, speaking in a serious tone. "Your friend, Shadow, how's he doing?"

The white bat sat there uncomfortably in her chair. After hearing the way her boss was speaking about Shadow yesterday, she didn't think he would care about him.

"He's fine sir, a few fractured bones and scratches but nothing serious." She spoke with her head down and her ears low, trying to avoid her boss' look if he were to turn around.

"I'm glad that you didn't just stay there and never come back Miss Rouge," still sounding serious. Rouge's ears perked up, she started to wonder if he was making her feel guilty on purpose.

"There's news out there Miss Rouge…" He turned around to face her. "There was a lifeform in that capsule, alive and everything."

Rouge rose her head, she knew in a sense that this was her fault.

"It's out of our hands now, it is a civilian. We touch it, we get sued."

"So what do you suppose we do?"

The man chuckled. "We wait, it does something, and we'll get it then. If it doesn't then life goes on, but it wasn't like that the last time now was it?"

The bat disregarded the question. "So how do we know if it does do something? Won't we get it mixed up with someone or something else?"

Then the man sat on his chair again and folded his legs. "Like I said, we wait. You on the other hand, have to look out for this lifeform before something dreadful happens."

Rouge got up to head for the door. The old man quickly said, "Remember Miss Rouge, patience is a virtue."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Two emeralds, fused together somehow are embedded in this sword. Now I'm starting to hear something in the background. This sword would be great to ward off this creature. I try to pick it up, but it won't budge! How? It's just a sword! Is it fused with this table? I continue to pull and tug at it still won't move. I give one last pull with all my might. The sheathe falls off, I pull so hard my arms are bringing the sword closer to me. I hit the floor and feel a sharp pain on my face as I black out…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hours passed and Sonic was still with Shadow getting to leave. As he was headed out the door the same thought that had came to him the day before popped into his mind again.

"Shad…" Sonic said halfway through the room's door.

"Yes?"

"Can you forgive me?"

The other hedgehog chuckled. "For what?"

"Nothing… Forget it, just a joke." Sonic turned around and gave his famous grin. "See ya later," he gave a quick wave and left.

Sonic got home to his apartment, a place where he wouldn't be bombarded with fans, and found Knuckles sitting on his couch. He seemed to be a little disturbed.

"What's wrong Knux?" Sonic asked as he walked in.

"I sensed something irregular earlier, and it wasn't a good feeling." He grunted, showing that he was most definitely was pissed.

"Well, what was it?" Sonic sat across from him on the other couch.

"A vision came to me…"Knuckles folded his arms. "The eradius stone, a stone similar to the chaos emeralds, yet weaker, has awoken. According to legend, only a chosen warrior can awaken this stone in it's resting place, a sword."

"So what does this mean? Is it bad?"

"Oh yes," Knuckles said, "The legend also says that when the stone is awakened, the tides of war will awaken with it…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"_Are you alright there kid?" an old voice asked me lying down on the floor. I slowly opened his eyes, but some cloth was over my left eye._

"_Heh heh… Almost took your eye out there kiddo." The person removed the cloth from my eye. I opened my other eye but things were a bit blurry._

"_Well at least you can still see with that eye kid. You can, can you?" The old person, an orange cat, threw the blood stained cloth in a bin._

"_I can see fine," I said. I spoke as if I've known this language for a long time… Did I? I also felt like I knew where I was. Maybe not a pinpoint location, but the name Station Square keeps popping up into my head._

"_Hmm… Well do you have a name kid?" The orange cat looked back at me and I couldn't think of anything… A name? Did I even have a name? _

"_I… Don't remember," I told the guy._

"_Heh, I figured. This gal I know'll take care of ya. She helps people with cases like these until they remember who they are."_

_Maybe this woman will help me compared to this jolly, fat cat. He grabbed his phone and dialed in the woman's number._

"_Hey Angie, it's me…. Yeah, I got a…a jackal here he's lost his memory… You won't believe how, he grabbed my sword right off the altar! Yeah… You'll send Ray? Alrighty then, you know where I am... Bye."_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- - -- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The abandoned house was their home for years. The two animals stayed there away from society, they stayed there waiting. One of them a lizard with red-violet and yellow scales was modifying his mechanical arm for the fifth time. The other, his brother, was a wolf light gray wolf who always walks with his eyes half open. As the reptile continued to work on his arm, his brother walked into the room.

"You're still not done?" The wolf's cold voice was scary, but the reptile was used to it.

"It seems that I had made a miscalculation, give me time and I'll be done soon." The other brother sat down on the couch and thought to himself.

"Do you feel it?" He said, "It seems like our youngest brother is awake."

"Yes," the other brother replied while putting his tools down. "I've felt it all day… Brother Ray will get to him first… Don't you think?" As soon as the reptile brother finished his sentence, the wolf's half lidded eyes opened.

" It's that time of the day again?" the reptile laughed.

"Oh yes…" His brother hissed under his breath. He left the room and out of the house.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_A sky blue canine walked in through the door and the orange cat got up to greet him._

"_Ray, my old friend! I'm so glad you came!" Ray gave a smile at the feline and looked back at me with his yellow eyes. For some reason, I think I could trust this guy."_


End file.
